Our Nightmare
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Cerita lepas dari Couple For Us!. Alasan dari phobia Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara akan perempuan. Check it out!


"Sas, Nar, inget ga kenapa kita bisa phobia ama perempuan?" tanya seorang anak berambut merah. Sambil berbaring di lapangan hijau yang cukup luas. Yang dipanggil menegok.

"Siapa yang bisa lupa ama itu kejadian?" kata anak berambut seperti ayam sambil terenyum jail.

"Ya, ga akan bisa lupa!" kata si rambut kuning membenarkan. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga tertawa lepas dan mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Nightmare<strong>

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat remaja beserta temennya.

**Genre:** mungkin hanya Friendship.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Cerita lepas dari Couple For Us!. Alasan dari phobia Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara akan perempuan. Check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>_Flashback mode: On_<strong>

"Hei, kau tau anak itu?" tanya seorang perempuan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju kelas.

"Oh, mereka itu sahabatan kan?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Mereka kelas berapa, sih? Manis banget deh kaya permen (?)" kata yang lainnya lagi.

"Mereka kelas 5-C! Begitu yang aku tau!" kata yang lainnya lagi sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba aja perasaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara jadi ga enak. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Secara bersamaan, mereka menengok ke belakang dan terlihat banyak anak perempuan yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Me-mereka semua kenapa, sih? Aku salah pake seragam, ya?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat seragamnya. Tapi seragamku bener, kok! Pikir Gaara.

"Aku juga bingung! Apa dirambut ku ada sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Ada!" teriak Naruto sambil terlihat panik.

"A-ada apaan?" tanya Sasuke mulai panik dan ketakutan.

"Ada ayam! Hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa puas karena berhasil menipu Sasuke. Sasuke tertunduk.

"Sas, kamu kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat wajah Sasuke. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan ikut melihat Sasuke. Naruto terlihat merasa bersalah karena itu.

"Sas, go-" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena satu bogem mateng berhasil mendarat diperutnya.

BUGH!

GUBRAK!

GEDABRUK!

GEROMPYANG!

MEONG!(?)

GUK GUK!(?)

MOOO!(o.O?)

MBEEE!(o.O?)

YUR, SAYUR (apa pula ini? -_-)

Semua melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dengan termat sangat tragis. Poor, Naruto! Kata semua orang dalam hati. Naruto terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terjatuh bangun mengejar cinta (lho?).

"Kamu pikir, kamu doang yang bisa bo'ongin aku? Aku juga bisa tau! Bweee..." kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto berdiri dengan bantuan Gaara.

"Aku bilangin kaa-san, lho!" ancam Naruto.

"Aku bilangin nii-san ku juga!" kata Sasuke ga mau kalah.

"Udah, jangan pada berantem nape!" kata Gaara nengahin. Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma diem.

"Naruto, ayo ke UKS! Kamu harus diobatin! Sasuke, kamu juga ikut!" kata Gaara lagi ato tepatnya perintah Gaara. Mereka mengangguk dan pergi ke UKS, tapi ternyata banyak anak yang melihat mereka dari tadi. Saat sampai di UKS, Naruto langsung di periksa dengan sensei Tsunade.

"Makanya, laen kali jangan pada berantem!" kata Tsunade dengan suara ultrasonicnya sambil memukul dengan sengaja perut Naruto yang kena tonjokan Sasuke tadi.

"Wadaw! Iye, iye kaga bakal berantem lagi!" kata Naruto yang merasa tambah sakit.

We are fighting dreamer

Lalalalalala...

Fighting dreamer...

Lalalalalala...

"Yah, udah bel!" kata Sasuke sambil menikmati suara bel tadi dengan kuping Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di kepalanya.

"Lho? Sejak kapan Kyuubi jadi di badannya Sasuke?" tanya Gaara bingung. Sasuke melihat Gaara sambil mengangkat kedua bahu dan tangannya tanda ga tau.

"Woi, ini AU tau! AU! Jadi kaga ada Kyuubi-Kyuubian!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kaya Tebe.

"Hooo, iye! Lupa! Hehehe..." kata Sasuke sambil memendam kuping Kyuubi. Tsunade yang dari tadi ngeliat Cuma sweatdrop.

"Ya udah, kalian berdua ke kelas duluan aja! Naruto masih harus istirahat!" kata Tsunade. Gaara dan Sasuke langsung pergi keluar UKS.

"Jaa, Naruto! Get well soon, ye!" kata mereka sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi menjauh. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan juga. Ga lama, Tsunade juga pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk membeli obat yang terlihat mulai habis. Naruto sekarang sendirian di UKS. Sepinya... kata Naruto dalm hati sambil menarik selimut yang ada sampai ke atas dagunya.

Deg!

Naruto merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Naruto yang asalnya udah penakut, jadi semakin merasa takut bahkan sampai membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Di-disini kaga ada setan permen kan? Batin Naruto sambil melihat keseluruh UKS. Se-sepi kok... ga ada siapa-siapa! Kata Naruto semakin takut.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang perempuan.

Deg!

Ja-jangan-jangan itu si setan yang suka ketawa lagi! Batin Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik selimutnya sampai keatas kepalanya.

"Ih, kamu jangan cari kesempatan dong! Kan aku duluan yang kesini!" teriak seorang perempuan lagi.

"Ih, aku duluan tau! Naruto tuh punya aku!" teriak yang lain.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku..."

Alamak! Para setan itu pada berebutan aku! Aku ga mau ama mereka! Huaaa... Sasuke, Gaara kesini... jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto punya aku..." teriak anak-anak perempuan itu.

"Urushai!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata langsung duduk dan melepas selimutnya karena ga tahan dengan mereka.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar. Tubuh Naruto juga mulai gemetar.

"Ugyaaaa... ada setan! Kaa-san, atuuuut!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauh dari UKS.

"Hah? Setan opo?" tanya mereka bingung. Kenapa Naruto bilang mereka yang sebenernya manusia itu dengan setan? Karena Naruto ngeliat rambut panjang anak-anak perempuan itu yang berantakan ga karuan akibat dari jambak-jambakan karena berebut untuk jenguk Naruto. Makanya, Naruto yang lagi parno tiba-tiba liat anak-anak itu jadi mikir kalo mereka setan beneran. Naruto berlari ke kelasnya dengan kencang dan dengan ketakutan yang teramat sangat juga.

Gubrak!

Naruto jatuh tepat di depan kelasnya karena terlalu kencang berlari. Sasuke yang duduk di paling depan dan berada di dekat pintu melihat Naruto yang terjatuh, langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"A-ada setan di UKS! Huaaa... atuuut..." kata Naruto sambil menangis kencang.

"Hah, setan? Di mane?" kata Sasuke sambil celingukan.

"Udah, udah... ga mungkin ada setan siang-siang begini! Cup cup cup..." kata Gaara-yang ntah kapan nongolnya- sambil memeluk Naruto biar Naruto ga nangis lagi. Setelah Naruto berenti nangis lagi, mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan pastinya kena ceramah dari gurunya karena mereka keluar kelas tanpa izin.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di pinggir lapangan selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Ntah kenapa, hari ini mereka lagi ga suka olahraga. Mungkin masih mikirin setan yang dibilang ama Naruto tadi.<p>

"Ke kelas, yuk!" kata Sasuke sambil narik-narik baju Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto ngeliatin Gaara meminta persetujuannya.

"Mmm... ayo, aku juga mau minum dulu!" kata Gaara sambil berdiri. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan kearah kelas. Saat sampai di kelas, terlihat ada beberapa anak perempuan. Para anak perempuan itu langsung melihat ke mereka bertiga.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang mulai bingung karena para perempuan itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Kyaaa... Gaara! Kamu dudukdi depanku aja ya!" kata seorang perempuan.

"ih, Gaara sama aku aja!" teriak yang lainnya. Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Kyaaa... Gaara kawaii!" teriak yang lainnya sambil menyubit pipi Gaara dengan gemes.

"Aduh, sakit tau!" kata Gaara sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai ngepink. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam melihatnya. Sebenarnya mereka mulai ketakutan karena mikir bakal dicubitin kaya Gaara juga.

"Nar, kita ke lapangan lagi aja, yuk!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Baru aja mau keluar, tiba-tiba baju Naruto terasa ditarik seseorang.

"Aduh!" kata Naruto sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Naruto sama Sasuke disini aja, ya!" kata anak itu.

"Emang mau ngapain? Aku mau main bola ama yang laen!" kata Naruto ntah bener ato cuma karangan dia aja.

"Pokoknya kalian harus disini!" kata anak itu ngotot.

"Ih, mau ngapain sih?" kata Sasuke yang terlihat mulai kesal. Tiba-tiba aja Gaara datang dan menggandeng tangan mereka.

"Kalian nyebelin! Aku ga mau temenan sama anak yang suka nyubit-nyubit aku!" kata Gaara dengan bibir yang agak dimanyunin.

"Ayo, pergi! Aku mau bilangin kalian ke Temari!" kata Gaara sambil pergi dengan menarik kedua temannya.

Greb!

Glek!

Mereka bertiga meraasakan tangannya ditarik oleh sese-eh ralat!-lebih dari satu orang. Mereka bertiga menengok dengan perasaan yang takut.

"Naruto punyaku!" teriak anak-anak yang memegang Naruto.

"Sasuke punyaku!" teriak anak yang megang Sasuke.

"Gaara punyaku!" teriak yang megang Gaara. Tarik-menarik ga bisa dihindarin lagi. Tiga anak laki-laki yang imut-imut itu ditarik kesana-sini dengan kasarnya oleh anak-anak perempuan itu. Yah, bisa dibilang anak-anak itu kaya lagi ngerebutin boneka. Sayangnya, yang mereka rebutin sekarang bukan boneka, tapi anak laki-laki yang imut-imut dan bernyawa pastinya.

"UGYAAAA... SAKIIIIIITTTT!" teriakan mereka bertiga menggema keseluruh Konoha Elementary School.

* * *

><p>We are fighting dreamer<p>

Lalalalalalala...

Fighting dreamer

Lalalalalalala...

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir akirnya bunyi juga. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara terlihat sangat kesal dengan anak-anak perempuan yang udah narik-narik mereka kaya boneka. Wajah mereka juga terlihat kaya abis nangis. Mungkin karena kesakitan akibat ditarik sana-sini.

"Naruto, pulang bareng aku yuk!" ajak seorang anak.

"Sasuke sama aku, yuk!" ajak yang lainnya.

"Gaara sama aku aja!" ajak yang lainnya lagi. Mareka bertiga diam-masih trauma ama tragedi perebutan tadi-dan lagi-lagi terjadi perebutan.

"Urushai..." teriak mereka bertiga sambil berlari menjauh, tapi ternyata anak-anak tadi mengikuti bahkan nambah yang ngejernya karena udah pada pulang.

"Kok tambah banyak, sih?" kata Naruto panik.

"Uwah... pokoknya kita harus terus lari! Ntar kita ditarik ama dicubitin lagi!" kata Sasuke yang juga mulai takut.

"Kita lari ke sekitar rumah orang-orang aja, abis itu kita ngumpet!" kata Gaara berusaha tenang padahal dia yang paling takut. Saat sampai di perumahan yang ada di deket sekolah, mereka langsung ngumpet dibelakang tembok. Berharap ga ada yang nemuin mereka.

"Ah, mereka kemana?" tanya para perempuan itu.

"Gara-gara kamu mereka jadi ilang, kan!" kata seorang anak perempuan.

"Kok aku, sih? Ini kan salah kamu!" teriak yang lainnya ga mau kalah.

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu..."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara menutup kuping mereka. Sebenernya, mereka paling ga suka ada yang saling nyalahin walaupun mereka sendiri kadang juga suka salah-salahan. Sasuke mulai membuka kupingnya dan mengintip sebentar.

Deg!

Sasuke terbelalak melihatnya. Jantung Sasuke mulain dag dig dug ga jelas, keringet dingin mulai netes dan tubuhnya juga mulai gemeter. Sasuke menarik baju Naruto dan Gaara. Berharap kedua temennya itu juga ikut liat apa yang diliatnya. Naruto dan Gaara akirnya ikut ngintip.

"Me-mareka ngapain?" tanya Naruto takut.

"A-aku ga tau! Hiks..." kata Sasuke yang mulai menangis karena takut.

"A-aku mau pulang! Aku ga mau ketemu mereka! Hiks..." kata Naruto yang mulai nangis juga.

"Ssstt... kalian jangan nangis dong! Kita pulang muter jalan aja, biar ga ketauan mereka!" kata Gaara berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya. Padahal Gaara sendiri juga mau nangis.

"Anak perempuan nyeremin! Aku takut ama mereka!" kata Sasuke asal aja.

"Iya, tapi kaa-san ga kaya mereka! Kaa-san baik, ga nyeremin!" kata Naruto.

"Temari juga baik! Pokoknya aku ga mau temenan ama mereka!" kata Gaara.

"Ki-kita pulang aja, yuk!" ajak naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya itu. Setelah itu mereka berjalan lewat jalan yang memutar untuk pulang. Kalian tau apa yang dilakukan sama para anak perempuan itu sampe mereka bertiga ketakutan? Anak-anak perempuan itu pada jambak-jambakan bahkan ada yang cakar-cakaran sampe ada yang berdarah dikit karena cakaran itu. Maka dari itu mereka bertiga jadi takut dengan anak perempuan karena menurut mereka anak perempuan itu menyeramkan kalo rebutan sesuatu.

**_Flashback mode: Off_**

Whussss...

Angin berhembus kencang membuat rumput-rumput dilapangan yang cukup luas itu bergerak-gerak. Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang cukup keren sedang berbaring dilapangan hijau itu. Mereka melihat langit yang biru dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hahaha... gue jadi ketawa sendiri kalo inget waktu itu!" kata anak berambut kaya ayam yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan juga tak salah lagi adalah Sasuke.

"Iya, dulu kita suka ngadu sama cengeng banget lagi! Hahaha... Cuma Gaara yang ga cengeng sama jadi tukang ngadu!" kata si rambut kuning yaitu Naruto.

"Ya, lah! Kalo gue kaya lo berdua, ntar siapa yang nengahin? Hahaha..." kata Gaara.

"Tapi, kenapa kita ga takut sama Sakura, Hinata ama Matsuri?" kata Sasuke sambil bangun dan duduk.

"karena mereka ga kaya perempuan yang beringasan itu! Emang sih mereka sangar, tapi mereka ga ampe cakar-cakaran kan kalo rebutan sesuatu?" kata Gaara yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk juga.

"Yuph! Bener juga kata-kata lo! Hehehe..." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil berdiri.

_Di tempat lain_

"Huatcih..."

"Ohok-ohok..."

Ngiiiing...

"Hadoooh... ade yang ngomongin gua, nih!" kata seorang perempuan berambut hazel sebahu sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Iye, nih! Ada yang ngegosipin gue juga!" kata seorang anak berambut pink sebahu dengan bando sambil meminum segalon air.

"Iya, kupingku juga tadi rada pengang! Kenapa, ya?" kata anak berambut dark blue panjang sambil memegang kupingnya.

**_Owari dengan gajenya_**

* * *

><p>Seina: ampun dah, hasilnya begini! Ckckck<p>

Sasuke: masa gue cengeng amat ya?

Naruto: gue jadi tukang ngadu

Gaara: ...

Seina: ahelah, bawel amat ya! Dah trima aja sih!

NaruSasu: *deathglare*

Gaara: dah, udah jangan pada berantem nape! Ya udah, bersediakah kalian RnR?

Seina: wokey, wokey! Ayo siap-siap buat ke fic selanjutnya!

Naruto: fic apaan?

Seina: sekuel dari Couple for Us!

Sasuke: mang udah mau bikin? Cepet amat!

Seina: ya dong! Kan dah gue bilang secepetnya! Ayo!

All: yoo... jaa, minna... jangan lupa RnR ya!


End file.
